Morsure Attirant D'Amour
by Soubi-chan I am Immortal
Summary: High School: the castle of drama, the capitol of stupidity, the sanctuary of the caste system, and the breeding ground of bias; is a place where children become young adults. But what if not everyone is human? What if there is a dark secret lurking about?
1. DisclaimerPrologue

***DISCLAIMER***

The Yu-Gi-Oh characters are not mine at all but all OC characters are of my own creation. The places stated in this story are real as well.

***DISCLAIMER***

High School…the castle of drama, the capitol of stupidity, the sanctuary of the caste system, and the breeding ground of bias; is a place where favoritism lurks in every classroom and administration. It is the empire place where the social status pyramid rules with an iron fist from Preps to Goths to Nerds.

From cruel teachers to horrible lunches, some solace can be found in friends-though they can be the cause of drama from time to time or the rare unorthodox teacher that everyone either respects or calls insane. But what if not everyone is human? What if there is a dark secret lurking behind the unfathomable perfection that is the three hottest guys in school.


	2. Morsure D'Amour 1: Plans

Marlboro High School is like any other two story public high school. There are students, faculty, administration, classrooms, cafeteria, an auditorium, locker rooms, a gym, a football field, a soccer field, baseball diamond, track, tennis courts, and so on. To its left is small shopping centre, housing on its right and across the street. A main road runs right in front. The inside is broken up into wings A-D, each subject taking a wing for itself.

It is another sunny yet chilly November day around noon time, seventh period. A trio of seventeen-year-old girls sits in the busy cafeteria together, talking about their weekends. Two are similar in height and skin tone, a lovely cream-and-peach color that compliments their lively optics. They teem with life as they laugh and joke about with one another about their latest mini-sodes. Lost in to their own realm of joy that seems invincible to anything and everything. Robin, one of the same heighted girls with golden hair that cascades down her back, hazel eyes, and a well endowed figure turns to her friend Primrose. She is her 'twin' with a more petite figure of the two but with browner gold hair and effervescent blue eyes.

"Dude, you busy this weekend?" she asks curiously after taking out her bagged lunch.

"No, why…?" Primrose responds, a brow raise in question.

"Wanna hang out at the mall or something?"

"Sure." Robin then turns to their other friend, Seihara. She is a raven haired girl about two inches taller than the other two with a slim yet full figure, light cream-and-rose skin, and teeming translucent acid green eyes that contrasts her somewhat snow like complexion. Her front bangs are dyed pale lavender though, brushed to the side to partially fall over one her eyes.

"You busy?"

"Mmm…not that I know of…." She says thoughtfully with a small shrug.

"Well now you're free and you're coming with us to the mall on Saturday!"

"O-okay…?"

"Good!" Just as Seihara opens her mouth, a huge roar of 'Kyaa-hs' erupts and fills the air. This shatters the world of bliss as a trio of boys walks in. The girls sigh heavily in frustration as they cover their ears from the loud cries that now surround them.

"Why do they get so flustered by them?" Robin scowls, glaring daggers at the freakishly obsessed fan-girls. "They don't even yell over the other guys like this!"

"They still squeal though…." Primrose grumbles, not one to take any of these girls with any kindness at all. She joins Robin in the glaring, both blunt about how they feel towards the fawning females while Seihara is much more tolerant.

"I think I lost my hearing for good this time." She frowns, checking her ears a bit.

"Ya good there Phones….?" Robin asks Seihara, a nickname she uses for her friend who nods in response before turning to see the obvious cause of the ear shattering shrieks.

There, in the midst of the sea of girls are three devilishly handsome senior males. The one of the left has about shoulder length pale sandy blonde hair that contrasts his cinnamon like sun-kissed tan skin but compliments his pale lavender eyes that seem dark in mysterious instead of gentle or kind. He stands at least six-one in height with a lean body that is hinted to by his slightly clinging shirt beneath that lies above it. The one in the centre is the tallest of the three with a perfect figure, about an inch taller than the other two with short dark burnt sienna hair that contrasts his light skin and icy sapphire blue optics that seem to be as deep and unpredictable as the sea. The final member of this trio is a bit taller than his tanned comrade, a lean form as well, and has a pale complexion that has a hinting of a rose coloring. His hair is longer, tied in a loose ponytail at the moment, a white shade that rivals the snow on the perfect winter day and red-brown mahogany eyes that contrast his pale features with warmth that seems to be due to the shade of his brown optics alone.

"Marik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba, and Ryo Bakura…." Robin hisses a bit venomously. "The reasons why people like us go deaf and have to struggle harder than need to."

"You said it." Primrose agrees wholeheartedly, glaring worse at the boys than at the girls. "Everyone's favorite!" she says mockingly, batting her lashes and acting like one of the fan-girls that once babbled to her about her obsession for the boys.

"So what if they're perfect? What's so great about being perfectly annoying?" Robin adds, both girls starting their bashing fest on the trio while Seihara narrows her eyes in suspicion at the devastatingly gorgeous males that grace the school.

"They aren't eating lunch again." She muses aloud and the two stop dead in their tracks of insults, giving their third member a 'are you seriously concerned about them' look. "Not in that sense!" she rolls her eyes. "I just noticed that they never eat lunch."

"Says the girl just drinks water for breakfast…." Robin smirks victoriously.

"And who has to be forced to buy lunch." Primrose adds.

"Hey, it's not 'Bash on Seihara's Eating Habits Hour'!" she scowls. "I'm just implying that it's strange! Plus I eat cake after school almost all the time!"

"We know," they say in unison. "We help finish it." Both have grins of utter satisfaction at the thought of the task.

"Well they eat and drink nothing! Ever since last year when they transferred in the middle of the year randomly…do you know why they transferred…?"

"So and no…." Robin says simply, her arms crossing below her prominent chest as she eyes her friend a bit suspiciously. "What are you, their super stalker?" She jokes, gaining a snigger from Primrose.

"You can't say you haven't noticed that at least once or twice." She refutes with a small frown on her lips as her brows furrow a bit. "I mean, even I admit that I was intrigued by them and wanted to know more about them when they first came but I never really worked on that and it went away."

"And here it comes back to haunt us?" Primrose jokes, pretending to act all spooky. She frowns a bit more at her joking friends, being that she is very serious about this issue. Her mind kept nagging her about all the minor details she has picked up on about the.

"Ha-ha, okay, I get your point. But what about it, I mean so what if they don't eat food in school?" Primrose asks with a small smile of amusement on her face from the small tease fest.

"Yeah, they just might be Seihara's." Rose grins and Seihara scowls. "I'm done, I swear!"

"I wonder why…." She says slowly in a form of thought, a small smirk slowly growing on her lips. She knows there has to be more to this than what is seen in school and she wants to find out the truth behind these three. Seihara turns to her Primerose, the smirk soon growing on her lips and they both look to Robin.

"Oh no!" she says sternly. "No!" They both just nod and have an 'I know you want to' look. She tries to stay strong against her two friends' pressure but caves. "Ugh, fine!" she says in a reluctant tone. The other two cheer in response, Primrose hugging her as Seihara punches her fist into the air.

"Operation: Find Out Dark Secret commences!" she says just as the bell rings and they all three say tomorrow at the same time, laughing at the triplet moment.

"Alrighty, me and Phones have to get going Pink." She says to Primrose who nods, gathering her things. "We'll see you later."

"Until we meet again…!" Seihara says dramatically, dropping to her knees before Primrose.

"I shall be counting the moments!" she replies, walking away with her hand outstretched to Seihara as Robin grabs her arm and drags her in the opposite direction.

"C'mon Romeo, we've got class." She rolls her eyes at her friend who fake struggles to get away.

"No," she cries out. "Don't forget me!" she says just before they exit, getting a laugh from their third friend. The moment they enter the lower D-Wing hall way, she snaps back to her usual self and Robin cannot help but laugh. She is used to her dear friend's quad-polarity thought had literally just met the beginning of this year, their senior year. They have become fast friends since they both come from similar family backgrounds and have much in common.

"I love you ya dork!" She hugs Seihara tightly.

"Love you too." She grins, winking at her friend as they head up to their next classes. "We have to start planning this investigation."

"True…do you have any ideas?" Robin asks as they stop by her locker first to get some things.

"I don't just watch and read detective tales only for fun you know." She grins.

"So your bookworm-i-ness comes to use!" she grins as well, making Seihara scowl a bit.

"That was a cheap shot!" she says as they reach where they split for their separate classes. "See you later." She waves and Robin does the same, laughing a bit as her friend's reaction to her joke.

As the rest of the school day goes on, all three girls think about the boys in question, Primrose and Robin realizing more and more strange things about the enigmatic boys that Seihara had been harping. As the final bell rings, they get their things and meet up at their usual spot outside of the school, a little ways from where the buses line up. The cool air whips about carelessly as Seihara meditates about ideas and ways to properly do this.

"So, any ideas Sherlock Holmes…?" they ask as they walk up behind her from the building. She turns her head to them and smiles.

"Plenty." She says simply, dusting herself off from any dried up dirt or grass that may have clung to her. "First off, since we all are in Journalism we can use the 'Senior Spotlight' interview for the paper to to get to know what we can about them straight from their mouths."

"Oooh…sounds fun." Robin smiles at the idea. "But what else you got…? That won't be enough and they will only tell certain things."

"I figured as much, so step two would be to do some undercover work, recording some secret conversation. There are other things as well, following them around to their home and what not, to get more information about them and what not." She says.

"Ha-ha, your detective obsession pays off Phones." Robin laughs. "But are we really just doing this to find out why they don't eat in school?"

"I was thinking about that and what Phones said earlier…I'm doing it to find out about who they really are. I mean no one knows anything factual about them aside from what the fan-girls squeal." Primrose says truthfully, placing her gloved hands in her jacket pockets.

"Same, they don't act like other guys. Sure they can be some serious fucking pompous assholes at times but never too arrogant." Robin nods.

"Yeah, they act different." Seihara sighs. "Kind of like a jellyfish on the tide. They're reachable but not tangible…always slipping away the moment you're about to grasp at something about them." The other two look at her funny, unsure if they really can fathom where she possibly got the analogy from but at the same time wonder if they truly wish to know. "What…? I do a lot of people watching." She puffs out her cheeks a bit, her nose and upper cheeks tinged with a light red from the bitter winds, just like their faces. "I noticed they have odd behaviors compared to most."

"Yeah, okay Sherlock." Robin rolls her eyes. "You really take your studies seriously! Man, you sure you aren't his soul manifested?" she teases.

"Anyway," Primrose interjects. "Tomorrow I'll talk to Ms. Bonin to give is the assignments and passes. First period okay with both of you?"

"I have her eleventh so I'll ask her then." Seihara adds.

"Mr. Carson will let you cut for that." They both roll their eyes at her.

"I know, but it would be weird just going to another class assignment that I had yet to even get assigned to me officially. Plus I don't want to miss his class time since I'd be screwed if I did." She sighs a bit. "Maybe I'm over thinking this all…."

"Yeah, you are." Robin makes a silencing motion and she frowns a bit at her.

"You're coming first period and that is final. We'll get the pass to you once we get the okay." Primrose says in a final tone.

"Okay, now that that is done…Wawa?" Robin looks to the two questioningly and Primrose nods while Seihara thinks over things a bit.

"Sure…I don't have anything to do right away." She says finally and Robin cheers out happily. They laugh at her childish enthusiasm, joining in on the innocence as they drop their things off in Primrose's car before heading off to the mini shopping centre on the other side of the school.


End file.
